


Long Distant Punishment pt2

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Here is the second part of LONG DISTANT PUNISHMENT.  A little Redemption for McGee,.  Ziva gets punished by Kono and we can't forget Abby  hehehe





	Long Distant Punishment pt2

THE NEXT DAY  
IOLANI PALACE-FIVE O OFFICES MORNING

Ziva had walked into the office expecting to be able to get her way with the men. She didn't expect to find 3 men who wouldn't fall for her as they say in America Bull Shit. Kono who was in her office noticed her come in. "Hi you must be Ziva. I'm Kono." Kono said. 

"Yes. Is Commander McGarrett here?" Ziva asked. 

"No. Him and Danny are out on personal business." Kono

"So who am I reporting too then?" Ziva asked. 

"Me. I will be watching as you go through some extra training." Kono

"What about Lt Chin?" Ziva asked. 

"He is off for the day. Personal business as well." Kono said. 

Ziva sighed "Fine. But I do not know what you could possibly train me in." Ziva said. 

 

PEARL HARBOR

Tony walked into his office to find McGee working on a couple of cases. "Hey McGee." Tony said going to his desk. 

"Hey Ton... I mean Agent Dinozzo." Tim said.

"Find anything in the cases?" Tony asked.

"No.. But I don't mind going through them" Tim said. 

"Good. Ned and Amelia in yet?" Tony asked. 

"I think they had to go to Five O office for their report." Tim said.

"Ok. Since we're alone let's have a chat." Tony said pulling a chair over. 

"Ok." Tim said looking at him. 

"What happened in the what was the subdivision Royal Woods?" Tony asked. 

Tim sighed. "We pulled in and Caleb got out, we tested our mics and he went on his way. He was about 7 houses out and Ziva said she didn't like listening to him. She told me to do something." Tim said sighing. 

"McGee why didn't you tell Gibbs and Vance?" Tony asked. 

"Tony you know Gibbs has been treating Ziva like a daughter since she came. He wasn't gonna believe me." Tim said. 

"Could try telling me McGee." Gibbs said coming out of the alcove. 

"Boss." Tim said standing. 

"Sit down McGee. Finish what happened." Gibbs said pulling chair next to Tony's. 

"She asked me if there was anything I could do. I told her I could mute the sound. She told me to do it and I made like I muted it. But I listened the whole time." Tim said.

"So you really shouldn't be punished." Gibbs said.

"Just let me stay here." McGee asked. 

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. 'We'll talk to the director." Tony said. 

"Thanks." Tim said. 

"Finish up that case and then we'll go see how Ziva is doing." Tony said.

HOUR LATER  
IOLANI PALACE-FIVE O OFFICES

Ned and Amelia were giving Steve their statement when they all heard an argument starting in the bull pen. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to do. I am under Commander McGarret's orders. Not yours." Ziva spouted off. 

"No you don't have to do anything I say. But I am sure your Director wouldn't take to kindly to you disobeying an order." Kono said typing on the genius computer. 

"The Director won't do anything to me. My father will see to it that I stay on Gibbs' team. It is the elite team in D C. Now we don't have a detective as our Senior Field Agent." Ziva said. 

"Well it's up to you." Kono said. Steve smirked at the two Agents in his office and Danny who came out of his when he heard the

"Kono and Officer David go down to the gym and work off some steam." Steve said. 

Ziva growled in her throat and Kono just nodded. "Sure thing boss." Kono said. 

Once they were out of the office Ned looked at Danny. "Might want to text your fiancee. I am sure he would love to see this." Ned said. 

"On it. I think we deserve a break from paperwork." Danny said smirking at the three people in Steve's office.

DOWNSTAIRS

Tony, Gibbs and Tim were walking into the Palace when Tony got a text from Danny. "Ziva and Kono are fixing to spar." it said. Tony smirked and sent back. "Meet you there. Coming in with Gibbs and McGee." Tony said putting his phone in his pocket changing directions

"Looks like Ziva and Kono are fixing to spar. Danny and Steve as well as Ned and Amelia are down there now." Tony said as the went down stairs and ended up in the gym area. 

Tony spotted the Five o guys and His team members standing on the far wall. He walked over and bumped Danny's shoulder smirking at him. "What have we missed?" Tony asked.

"Nothing much just some sparring and Jabs." Steve said. 

"Now wait a minute, you did miss the argument." Ned said. 

"Arguement between who?" Gibbs asked. 

"Kono and Ziva. Well more Ziva than Kono. I have to say it again Kono is one cool chick." Ned said.  
"Way out of your league Ned." Amelia said watching Kono take a stance and flip Ziva on the mat. Ziva took a minute to get her breath and then came back for vengence. 

Kono made some foot moves and slammed her back down to the ground again. "Oh, Ziva ain't liking this." McGee said. 

"Good. She needs to learn she ain't the only one with skills." Tony said watching Kono stepping back. Ziva got up and lunged for her. "DAVID STAND DOWN NOW" Steve hollered at her.

"She is just a beat cop. She shouldn't be able to beat me." Ziva said frustrated. 

"Just a beat cop." Gibbs said sighing. 

"Gibbs I need to talk with Director. I have an idea for little Miss know it all." Tony said. 

"What are you thinking Tony?" Steve asked. 

"She think beat cops are beneath her. Maybe she needs to walk a beat. Not on her own but with 2 seasoned cops." Tony said. 

"Sounds good. But where?" Danny asked. 

"Not here. Too close to Grace." Tony said. Danny smiled fondly at his Fiancee.

"We'll speak with the director and figure something out." Gibbs said.

HOUR LATER  
PEARL HARBOR

Tony and Gibbs were in Tony's private space on skype. "Hello Director. Sorry to interrupt your day." Tony said. 

"No problem Agent Dinozzo. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Vnace said. 

"Two matters. McGee told us something interesting. Apparently he didn't want to turn the playback off. So he made it look like he did. Only wrong he did was not bring it to anyone's attention. That said I would like to add McGee as my fourth member. If you want to knock him down to junior agent that is fine. I want to make Ned Dorneget my Senior Field Agent. He's got the experience." Tony said. 

"It'll take time for this to take place and for IAB to investigate this." Vance said. 

"That is fine. If you don't mind McGee would like to stay here. If need be he can work free and help us as needed." Tony said.

""Ok. What's the other matter?" Vance asked.

"Well Officer David is not taking to her punishment as we thought she would. She is defying most all everyone but Commander McGarrett's and Gibbs' commands." Tony said. 

"I had a feeling that would happen. Her father has already got a hold of me and told me he didn't want her back if she couldn't follow orders." Vance said. 

"Understood. I have an idea. It may be unorthodoxed but it's me." Tony said making Gibbs smirk. 

"Let's hear it Dinozzo." Vance said. 

"She said something that got me thinking. She thinks that beat cops and anyone who is not a commanding officer is beneath her. What if we place her on a beat with two seasoned cops?" Tony asked. 

"Might work. Did you want to do it?" Vance asked. 

"Hell no. No disrespect Director but I can't do it no more. Reason I came here." Tony said.  
"Understood. I will make arrangements for her to be sent back here." Vance said. 

'Thank you sir." Tony said. 

"Thank you for the recommendations."Vance said.

"How has Abby been?" Gibbs asked.

"I've gotten complaints she is acting like a teenager." Vance said sighing.

"I will call and have a talk with her later." Gibbs said.

"Alright Fellas. I will call with arrangements later." Vance said motioning for cutting the feed

"That went well." Tony said causing Gibbs to smirk.

7:PM  
DINOZZO/WILLIAM HOUSE

Danny and Tony were sitting drinking beer at the table when Grace came in. "Danno?" She asked. 

"What is it Monkey?" Danny asked. 

"If I wanted to see Mommy. Could I?" Grace asked fiddling with her fingers. Danny was having a hard time answering so Tony answered.

"Come here Squirt." Tony said beckoning Grace closer. He pulled into his lap and kissed her head. "If you want to see your mommy. Me or Danno will take you. But it may have to be supervised." Tony said.  
"Ok. I mean I don't know if I want to see her." Grace said

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Me and Danno will talk with our Lawyer and see what we need to do. Ok?" Tony asked.

"Ok. Love you Papa." Grace said kissing his cheek. 

Tony smirked. "Ti Amo." Tony said. 

Grace kissed Danny's cheek. "Love you Danno." Grace said hopping down off Tony's lap. 

"Love you too Monkey." Danny said watching her leave the room. He leaned into Tony and kissed him. "I love you. And I love how well you take care of my daughter." Danny said. 

"She's been like my own since I met her 4 Years ago." Tony said. 

'I know. Reason it killed me to leave New Jersey and you." Danny said. 

"Hey, we made it work. Now I am here and we're together." Tony said wrapping his arms around Danny. 

"Now let's talk with my frat buddy Jake and see what we have to do." Tony said. Danny just smirked at his Fiancee.

8:PM HAST/3:PM EST  
HAWAII HOTEL

Gibbs sat down to on his hotel bed and sighed he picked the phone up and dialed the all to familiar number. "NCIS Lab Abby speaking" Came the perky lab tech voice.

"Abby." Gibbs said. 

"Gibbs Gibbs, Gibbs!!!" Abby shouted. 

"We need to talk." Gibbs said. 

"Anything for you Gibbs." Abby said.

"I heard you spoke with Tony." Gibbs said. 

"That traitor." Abby said.

"How's he a traitor?" Gibbs asked. 

"He left us. Abandoned us." Abby said.

"Did I abandon you? When I left for Mexico?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no, But you were hurt. Tony's not hurt." Abby said.

"Not physically. But he was hurt mentally. You Ziva and McGee treated him like he was the red headed step child. Tell me Abby where was her supposed to go when HE MISSED ME?" Gibbs all but hollered at her. 

"Gibbs." Abby said tearfully. 

"No more crying act. You're a grown woman. ACT LIKE ONE." Gibbs said. 

"When are Ziva and Tim coming back?" Abby asked switching off the water works quickly. 

"Ziva will be on a flight back tomorrow. McGee don't know yet." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs McGee needs to be back here where he can be your Senior Field Agent." Abby said all but stomping her foot. 

"Abby. McGee has decided he wants to stay here in Hawaii. In fact Tony has made a choice. He is gonna take McGee as his fourth Agent. And before you speak about it it was McGee's decision. Tony is trying to help." Gibbs said.  
"  
Are you staying for the wedding?" Abby asked. 

"Yes. As for when I am coming back I do not know yet. And Abby if you show up at the wedding with or without Senior I will personally arrest you myself. Am I clear?" Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs!!" Abby exclaimed. 

"AM I CLEAR?" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes. I still think it's mean not to invite his dad to his Weddding." Abby said.

"No one cares what you think Abby." Gibbs said hanging up. He sighed and flopped back on his back and dialed one other number. 

"Agent Gibbs is everything ok?" Steve asked. 

"Everything is fine Commander. I just wanted to make you aware the forensic specialist at the DC office might make an unexpected appearance at the wedding." Gibbs said. 

"Tony told me earlier about his conversation with her. I have Chin and Kono on look out as well as well as Joe and Catherine who will be there. As I am sure Amelia and Ned and now Tim will be on look out for her." Steve said. 

Good to know. And Commander. Thanky you for helping take care of my boy." Gibbs said. 

"Your welcome Gunny. But that all goes to Danny." Steve said smirking. 

"Thanks anyways. G'night." Gibbs said hanging up. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you wanted to see this so here is the punishment I hope it lived up to what you wanted


End file.
